Babysegen
by Faye-Grace
Summary: Die Fanfiction zu einer Challenge, Lorelai erfährt dass sie wieder schwanger ist.Wie reagiert Rory? Wer ist der Vater? Wie wird sich Lorelais Leben durch ein Baby verändern?


**  
Titel: **Babysegen

**Rating: **PG

**Inhalt:** Lorelai erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist.

**Anmerkung: **Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen einer Challenge auf www.gilmore-challenge.de.vu entstanden. (Dort findet man auch die Bedingungen, bestimmte Redewendungen und so, die auftauchen müssen)

Daher ist sie auch recht kurz. Falls jemand (nach der Challenge) an einer Fortsetzung interessiert ist, PN an mich, dann kann ich noch weiteres im Forum posten.

**Zeit:** Die Fanfiction setzt an die Folge 5.21 „Kurzschluss" an, als Sookie ihr Baby bekommt und Lorelai vermutet, dass sie schwanger ist. Die Änderung ist das Ende, Rory klaut nicht das Boot und es ist nicht gewiss, ob Lorelai schwanger ist.

**Feedback **ist natürlich erwünscht!

**Disclaimer: **Die Serie Gilmore Girls und ihre Charaktere sind leider nicht meins.

Babysegen

----

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Lorelai Gilmore, „oh mein Gott."

Sie starrte den Arzt vor sich an und ihr gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Sie wollte an soviel denken, nur nicht an _das_.

„Wow…"

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwas bringen, ein Glas Wasser?", fragte der Arzt freundlich. „Ich weiß, das ist vermutlich ein Schock, aber wenn ich das richtig sehe haben sie bereits eine Tochter und …"

„Kaffee"

„Wie bitte?"

„Könnten Sie mir ganz schnell einen Kaffee besorgen?"

----

Lorelai saß an ihrem Küchentisch und knabberte an einem Apfel. Während sie das tat, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Sie war also schwanger.

Gut, es war nicht so furchtbar beängstigend wie beim letzten Mal als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde.

Sie hatte einen Job, war erwachsen und würde garantiert mit einem Kind klarkommen.

Sicher, alles kein Problem.

Oh halt.

Sie musste es dem Vater sagen, ein Kinde würde ihr Leben komplett verändern, sie müsste ihren Eltern gestehen, dass sie wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte, sie müsste Sookie im Hotel im Stich lassen für eine Weile und Rory war ja auch noch das.

Vielleicht stellten sich doch noch ein paar Probleme.

Allerdings hatte sie mit Rory schon über ihre Angst schwanger zu sein gesprochen.

Diese hatte darin kein großes Problem gesehen.

Immerhin, das Baby konnte nur von Luke sein. Lorelai lächelte als ihr das in den Sinn kam. Ein Kind von Luke.

Das war etwas, was sie wirklich freute. Sie liebte Luke, so sehr, dass sie es unmöglich in Worte fassen konnte.

Aber würde er ein Kind wollen?

Natürlich, sie hatte keine Angst, dass er sie damit alleine lassen würde, das wäre sehr untypisch für ihn.

Doch ein Kind, das war eine große Veränderung. Konnte man sich Luke als Vater vorstellen?

Lorelai hatte da so ihre Schwierigkeiten.

„Mum?"

Als Rory in die Küche stürmte, blickte Lorelai auf.

Die Tochter blickte auf den Apfel in der Hand ihrer Mutter, kombinierte schnell und fing an zu strahlen.

„Der Arzt hat es bestätigt, oder? Du bist schwanger!"

Lorelai nickte bloß und fand sich zwei Sekunden später in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Mum, das ist wundervoll", lächelte Rory.

Und während Rory dies sagte, wurde sich Lorelai mit einem Mal bewusst, wie wahr dies doch war.

Sie bekam ein Baby! Und diesmal würde sie nicht solche Probleme haben wie bei Rory, sie hatte einen Job und ein geregeltes Leben.

Und diese großartige Tochter, die sie immer unterstützen würde.

„Ja, das ist es", murmelte sie und sah Rory an.

„Luke, ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen. Ich weiß es seit ca. einem Monat und habe mich leider nicht getraut es zu sagen. Doch jetzt muss ich dich etwas Wichtiges fragen:

Wie konntest du mich schwängern?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das die richtige Formulierung ist."

Rory beobachtete ihre Mutter, die vor ihrem Spiegel stand und mit sich selbst sprach schon etwas länger.

"Komm schon Mum, sag es ihm einfach. Umso länger du wartest, desto schwerer wird es. Luke ist toll, er wird es verstehen und sich freuen."

„Schatz, du hast noch nie erlebt, dass jemand bei dem einfachen Satz ‚Ich bin schwanger' beinahe ohnmächtig geworden ist. Ich weiß wie geschockt die Leute sein können. Ich musste meinen Eltern das schon einmal beibringen und…oh nein!"

„Was?"

„Meine Eltern. Ihnen muss ich das auch noch beichten", sagte Lorelai und sah Rory mit großen Augen an.

„Na dann beeil dich ihnen zu sagen, dass der Gilmoreerbe unterwegs ist."

„Wieso Erbe?"

"Statistisch gesehen sind Zweitgeburten häufiger Jungs."

„Oh man, hast du schon wieder Bücher gewälzt? Ich bin bloß schwanger, da gibt es nicht viel nachzulesen."

„Aber das wusstest du nicht, oder?"

„Blablabla", Lorelai gab Rory im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Ich bin im Hotel, wir sehen uns heute Abend bei den Großeltern."

„Mum", sagte Rory streng, „Sag es Luke."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."

----

„Nun Lorelai, wie läuft die Arbeit?", fragte Emily Gilmore ihre Tochter als sie, wie immer vor dem wöchentlichen Abendessen, im Wohnzimmer der Gilmores saßen und auf Rory und Richard warteten.

„Gut, alles wie immer, Michel ist gemein zu den Gästen und sie finden ihn lustig, weil sie denken, er spielt das. Wir planen keine großen Veranstaltungen in nächster Zeit und…Oh, danke Mum, aber ich möchte nichts trinken", sagte Lorelai als Emily ihr ein Glas hinhielt.

Diese sah sie erstaunt an, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und fragte mit harter Stimme: „Warum?"

Lorelai strich ihr Haar zurück und holte tief Luft.

„Mum, ich habe zwar grade ein unglaubliches Déjà-vu, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen.

Ich bin schwanger."

Lorelai lächelte unsicher, während sie beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter versuchte ihre Sprache wieder zu finden.

„Mum? Bitte, sag was."

Emily starrte ihre Tochter an und fragte nach scheinbar endloser Zeit: „Wer ist der Vater?"

„Luke", erwiderte ihre Tochter knapp.

„Werdet ihr heiraten?"

„Ich…Mum, ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht, aber das ist doch auch egal, es ist doch in erster Linie toll, ich meine, ein Baby…"

„Willst du mir das noch einmal antun, Lorelai? Noch ein uneheliches Kind!"

„Einmal ist keinmal", sagte Lorelai, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst. „Wie bitte?", war Emilys Reaktion.

„Nicht so wichtig. Mum, bitte, ich will dich nur einmal auf meiner Seite haben. Dieses Mal ist die ganze Situation anders und ich möchte, dass du dich einmal darüber freust, dass du ein Enkelkind bekommst ohne gleich an Hochzeit zu denken."

„Na dann", sagte Emily mit kalter Stimme. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Und einen Atemzug später hatte sie ihren Trink in einem Zug geleert, während ihre Tochter still und enttäuscht auf dem Sofa saß.

----

Lorelai legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und blieb noch einen Moment im Auto sitzen. Seit der Unterhaltung mit Emily waren mittlerweile 3 Tage vergangen und dennoch fühlte sie sich wieder klein und unscheinbar.

Plötzlich blickte sie auf, als sie sah wie Luke aus ihrer Haustür gestürmt kam und nicht unbedingt erfreut aussah. Lorelai seufzte, sie musste endlich mit ihm reden und öffnete die Autotür.

„Lorelai!" Oh oh, das klang nach Ärger.

„Hey Schatz, was ist los?"

„Das sollte wohl eher ich fragen! Vertraust du mir nicht? Warum erzählst du es mir nicht? Sollte ich nicht die erste Person sein, die erfährt, dass du ein Kind bekommst? Oh nein, ich bin ja nur dein Freund! Und es ist ja vollkommen normal, das dein Vater bei mir auftaucht und mich fragt, wieso ich nicht auf die Idee komme, dich zu heiraten, wenn du ein Kind von mir bekommst."

„Luke, beruhige dich." - „Nein, ich will mich nicht beruhigen, ich werde Vater und bin der letzte der es erfährt! Ich wette jeder in dieser Stadt weiß es schon, nur ich nicht. Was soll das Lorelai, weißt du wie verletzend das ist?"

„Es tut mir so Leid, Luke. Wirklich, ich bin schrecklich, aber ich hatte einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion."

„Willst du meine Frau werden?" - „Was?"

„Naja, wir bekommen ein Kind, wir sollten heiraten."

„Wow, Moment. Ganz langsam. Luke, wir müssen nicht heiraten. Ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen dem Kind verpflichtet fühlst. Ich liebe dich, aber ich will nicht nach dem Motto ‚Wer A sagt muss, auch B sagen' handeln. Nur weil wir ein Kind bekommen müssen wir nicht heiraten. Wir müssen uns Gedanken machen, wie wir das Kind aufziehen und wie viele Babyflaschenreinigungsbürsten wir brauchen. Das Heiraten sollte damit nichts zu tun haben."

Lorelai holte Luft und sah Luke voller Ungewissheit an.

Und fühlte, wie Erleichterung sie durchströmte als er auf sie zuging und küsste.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er, „und selbstverständlich können wir uns über Hochzeit und alles später Gedanken machen. Schließlich bekommen wir ein Kind."

„Ich weiß. Luke, du wirst Vater."

„Oh mein Gott, ja"; sagte Luke überwältigt und fügte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „Gibt ein wirklich spezielle Babyflaschenreinigungsbürsten und wo bekommt man die her?"

„Wenn ich mich einmischen dürfte..." - „Kirk!", rief Lorelai, „Was tust du in meinen Büschen?"

„Ich habe meinen Drachen gesucht, er ist abgestürzt. So wurde ich unfreiwilliger Zeuge dieses Gesprächs. Doch wie der Zufall es will, bin ich Vertreter für Babyzubehör. Solltet ihr irgendetwas benötigen, wendet euch nur an mich."

Luke und Lorelai starrten sich sprachlos an.

Kirk räusperte sich: „Nun, ich freue mich, dass ich der Erste bin, der euch zum Nachwuchs gratulieren darf."

Da fing das Paar vor ihm an zu lächeln und schaute sich an.

„Danke Kirk", sagte Lorelai, „Wir freuen uns schon."

----

Ende

----

Anmerkung: Für die Geburt hat's leider nicht mehr gereicht, aber wie gesagt, ich kann gerne weiterschreiben, falls Interesse besteht ;)

Und jetzt bitte Review schreiben


End file.
